


Back Home

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Back to Earth, F/M, Feelings, Realization, Talking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry returns to E1 and deals with the realization of his love for Iris and decides to confront her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

Barry’s feet landed firmly on the ground of Star Labs as they crossed over into Earth 1 again. All seemed right with the world. They rescued Jessie, Harry was back on Earth 2 and Barry was back home where Iris was waiting for him. His Iris. The one he has loved since he could remember. But did she feel the same way? He was eager to find out.

“Yo, Barry?” Cisco beckons

Barry snaps out of his daydream “Yeah, what?” he answered a little annoyed.

“Look I know what you saw on Earth 2, and you probably want to go find Iris right now but just remember that we still haven’t defeated zoom and he is going to find a way to come back to Earth 1. We need to be ready” Cisco says

“I know Cisco. Can I please just have 24 hours to get my head around things?” Barry asks

“Of course.” Cisco answered apologetically

Barry sent a quick text to Iris. “Iris! I’m back from Earth 2, meet for lunch at Jitters?”

Iris replied a few seconds later as if she had been waiting by her phone the whole time…“Sounds good Bear. See you in 30, can’t wait” -Iris

Barry zipped home to shower and then sped to Jitters with 15 mins to spare. He ordered himself “The Flash” drink and Iris her Crohnut and Americano with an extra shot and went to sit down.

He had just drifted off in thought when he caught a glimpse of Iris walking in. God, he forgot how beautiful she was and how much he had missed her. Suddenly he forgot how to breathe. She was wearing a blue off the cuff dress with her hair down.

When Iris spotted Barry, her heart stopped. 48 hours might as well have been years apart. While Barry was on Earth 2 Iris thought a lot about her and Barry. When Barry told her he wasn’t trying to escape because of Patty, Iris felt elated. Ever since Barry told her how he felt, something always seemed to get in the way. She kept her feelings to herself while they were together but she couldn’t wait anymore. She walked over to Barry with the biggest smile on her face.

Barry couldn’t help but blush when he saw Iris now. His mind drifted to thoughts of E2 Iris kissing him and telling him she loved him. As good as it felt to kiss E2 Iris, she wasn’t his. He wanted his Iris and only her. He braced himself for the worst, maybe Iris wasn’t in that place anymore or maybe he would ruin what was starting to feel like normal to them again.

“Hi Bear!” Iris said as she leaned in for a hug. She forgot how good he smelled, it was intoxicating. Barry hugged Iris for a min and started to pull away but Iris held him tighter. “I’ve really missed you Bear.” she whispered almost in tears. Barry could feel the longing in between them. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you Iris.” 

Iris blushed. She finally let go and sat down. “Did you guys get Jessie back?”

“Yeah we did.” Barry smiled “But we couldn’t defeat Zoom. I know he is going to find another way through the breach Iris. This time he will be coming for me.” Barry couldn’t hide his worry

Iris pulled Barry’s hand to her. “Hey, come on I’m sure you will find a way to defeat him Barry. After all The Flash never loses.” She winked

Barry half smiled. “What if he hurts you or Joe?! What if I’m not fast enough to save you again? Now in tears…I can’t lose you Iris I …” he trailed off realizing he was about to say he loved her.

Iris wanted to know what he was going to say but she stopped herself from asking. She rubbed his hand with her thumb. “I know Bear, I know. But look I’m fine, no harm done.”

Barry tried to smile. “I’ll try not to think about it today.”

“So how was Earth-2?” Iris asked trying to lighten the subject

Barry smirked “Crazy is the only word I can think of. It’s so different there Iris, everyone and everything. It’s such a parallel universe. Literally, Joe doesn’t … “But Barry stopped himself knowing it would hurt Iris. “It was just a lot to take in.”

Iris could see something had upset him, but she ignored it. “I can’t imagine” Iris smiled back

Barry took Iris’s hands in his own. “Iris I…I need to tell you something.” he mumbled as he looked down.

Iris could feel her heart beating in her chest, she thought it was so loud maybe he could hear. She smiled innocently at him “Go ahead Barry” Iris egged on.

“There were things that happened on my trip that got me thinking Iris. Thinking about who I want to be with, something that has always been in my heart but I didn’t want to cross that line again.”

Iris’s heart was beating so fast she thought she was having a stroke.

Feeling like he was sounded confused he tried to gain composure. “Iris what I’m trying to say is that it’s never the right time, and life is crazy, but going to Earth 2 made me realize what my heart wants, and deep down I’ve always known. I’ve tried to keep my feelings in but I can’t anymore. I want you Iris. And only you. I don’t want to be with anyone else”

“Oh Barry!” Iris walked over to him fell into his lap. Iris couldn’t help herself, she looked up at him and her lips were on Barry’s without even thinking twice. Soft and gentle yet eager.

Blood rushed to Barry’s face and his heart began to race. This kiss was so different from E2 Iris. He felt this kiss through his whole body and he wasn’t about to stop her. Barry was so in love with her. He kissed her back hard. Barry was breathing so hard and fast. Every desire he has ever had for Iris was in that kiss. He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth and kissed her hard one more time.

Iris pulled away because she couldn’t breathe. Her eyes still closed as she touched her lip where Barry’s had been not too long ago.

Barry pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. Or that he wasn’t daydreaming and still on Earth 2. He blushed a deep scarlet. Barry pulled Iris closer to him and held her in his arms for what felt like eternity.

This was one of the times Iris loved the height difference between them. Iris heard Barry’s heart race faster than it ever had before, she squeezed him tightly as she melted into him.


End file.
